hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaf Parrot
'Deaf Parrot' The first track in Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories My theory for Deaf Parrot is that it's just Prilly explaining his troubles to Rudiff in the first letter that he is sending. He explains how he wants to commit suicide, but wants approval from Rudiff. ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics "Dear Rudiff, I’m writing ‘cause I think I got a whole lot of nothing in my mind And it’s starting to consume me ' The blank page taking over the sketch I regret to inform you that there ain’t much left of me ' But still, I hope that you can vouch for me ' When I’m gone, I wanna’ be remembered for all that I am Not the good, not the bad—just the middle -In between the fence of right and wrong ' A fine rope strapped to one edge of the cliff ' And the other is a riddle taking form of a noose around my broke neck ' A sick head kicked bad from the mirror man ' Still hanging in my office where you left it—never clearer, man ' But that person staring back is rude ' -Telling me lies all the time, and I’m closer to believing him ' So I hope you’re closer to retrieving him ' See, I was under the impression you was’ just taking a break ' Made mistakes that you wanted to repent for ' And I was all for that repentance, ' But now it’s been so long that I think you might be running towards an exit ' And if that’s true, it’s not on accident... It’s been a while, you’ve been giving me the shoulder ' I’m waiting for this whole dang thing to blow over ' I wrote you three or four times And I checked, but you never hit me back ' -Just assumed you too had been consumed by the pollen of the bloom ' But I know you better than that ' I check twice a day, ‘cause I know you better than that ' Don’t mean to scuff up your shoes or scratch upon your new ride ' Where black and white once were just gray lines, ' Is now a mess of paint and strange ink blots ' Shaped like plastic soldiers ' And we’re older, so the whole world’s looking mighty colder ' -A bold move Yes sir, I remember the old rule ' “Never meddle with affairs outside your own room” ' But I just can’t help myself, man It’s not Tru! ' All the stuff that they been saying about you ' It’s got me seeing red, I’m the bull—I’m the monsoon ' I want you to understand that I never once thought a single word had any merit ' I kept myself perched up high—deaf parrot ' Staring at that billygoat reflection ' The mirror that you gave me’s like a spreading infection ' Refracting what I want to see, but that ain’t me ' What’s the guarantee if I return it to you that I will be free of this curse? ' Getting harder not to hurt myself with each and every verse ' -No virtue Don’t mean to alert you, ' But if I’ve gotta’ keep on looking, might desert you ' I’m like a cartoon living in the same reruns that been showing for the last ten years ' Where you at? Could you take a fucking second just to hit me back? Dear Rudiff, ' You know I get covert sometimes ' ' And that’s work tryna’ flirt with the murk of life ' ' But we was equals… I never meant to diss you ' ' I never meant to turn it all around—that’s not the issue ' ' I miss you ' ' You left this thing with me because you thought that I could handle it ' ' I guess you thought wrong ' ' I’m a walking bomb, ticking wicked clicks ' ' Just a thought and it’s all gone ' ' Quick tip: never put your faith in my agenda ' ' We both know that I do not care where I could end up ' ' I don’t know when this negative flow started ' ' Pent up aggression leaking from my naked fists ' ' I am the center, I’m the beast ' ' The puzzle piece missing -Lodged under the cushion of the couch ' ' Sucked up by the vacuum cleaner hose and thrown out three towns away ' ' So there’s a hole now ' ' How you hang that up to show and still be proud about it? ' ' I’m writing ‘cause I think a whole lot of nothing ' ' And my blood’s running black ' ' There ain’t no coming back It’d be nice to hear your voice once more before it’s over ' ' But I’ma do what I’ma do, I’m sure you know that ' ' I guess I just want your approval -Tru"''' Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff